


[Podfic] Absentia

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: 12 Days of SteveTony, Angst, Anniversary, Aphasia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brain Damage, M/M, Permanent Injury, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Traumatic Brain Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Absentia," by Kiyaar.





	[Podfic] Absentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Absentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444753) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Many thanks to Kiyaar for writing such a painful story. 
> 
> Music is borrowed from Jo Blankenburg's "Bittersweet."
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests.

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ffuddzlha7v9z13/absentia.mp3/file)

08:01 || 15.07 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
